Alice in Wonderland
by Frightening Little Monster
Summary: Alice's birthday is a few days away, and the Cullens are planning her a surprise party! To get everything done, they send Alice away from the house with Bella on a shopping spree! Very Funny!


Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/3/09

Rated T

BPOV

As I kissed Edward goodbye, I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It had started out as an ordinary summer day, when all of a sudden, I had been dragged into one of the boys crazy plans! But, this time the plan didn't seem so bad, after all I was really surprised they had come up with it on their own.

Alice's birthday is five days away, and the boys are planning to throw her a surprise party. Now when I say the boys I mean mostly Jasper with the occasional help from Edward and Emmett. The plan at first had seemed pretty easy to me, but then this thought occurred. How the HECK do you keep a physic from finding out the plans to her own party!! Leave it to the boys to let that one slide by!

I should really learn to keep my fat mouth shut, because right after I brought that thought up I earned myself a four day shopping trip with Alice! Wow, I hate my life sometimes. Jasper had told us that maybe if Alice was shopping with me, she would be less able to concentrate on what was going on at home. I hope the plan works because I do know how hard Jasper is working to make this event special. So with that last thought in mind, I figured that I could suck it up for four days if it would make Alice and Jasper happy in the end. All I knew was that Alice was going to be in Wonderland these next four days! Why me!?!?

APOV

Maybe I'm overreacting, but how would you respond when Bella Swan insists that you go on a four day shopping spree with her!?! Of course I said I would go because I love to shop, but why in the world is Bella insisting that she come too? I really do think I'm starting to rub off on her! FINALLY! I asked Rose if she wanted to go, but she told me that she had some plans with Esme already. I am excited about our trip though. I still need to get the perfect dress for the perfect and romantic evening that Jasper promised me. In all my years with Jasper, he has always been one to make me feel special on my birthday. God I love him!

BPOV

Done at last! I was finally finished loading the twelve suitcases into Alice's porshe! Goodness she packs a lot! Out of the twelve suitcases, only two were mine! This trip was literally going to be living hell for me. As I slid out of the backseat of the car, I stretched up on my toes and stroked Edward's perfect face. Gently pulling me into his arms he tenderly kissed me. The sweet smell of his skin made me dizzy almost at once. "I love you", I whispered against his lips. "As I love you." He replied. "It's going to be a **very **long four days without you." He said. "Promise to call me every day, okay?" Edward just gave me a small smile and kissed me again. "I'm going to take that as an, okay." I giggled.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled from the front door. Looking at him I simply replied, "When you and Rose finally decide to get a room, thats when Edward and I will." He just made a face and came over to say goodbye to me. After Emmett said his goodbyes to me the whole Cullen family came over to say goodbye as well.

Esme told me that she would call me every day to keep me updated on the party planning. Rosalie was next in line to say goodbye. "Have LOADS of fun Bella sweetheart!" She giggled and then swiftly pecked me on the cheek. After the blushing faded from my cheeks, Jasper came over. "Bella, thank you for doing this. Remember that you must buy your gift for Alice when your shopping. Also call me everyday so we can talk over the details, and... thanks again, I owe you one." " You'll owe me till the day I die! Which at this point will be a _**very**_ long time from now!" I replied but then hugged him and whispered, "Good Luck Jasper. Your going to need it working with those two." I said pointing to Edward and Emmett. Edward stuck out his tongue and Emmett wore a mask of fake hurt on his face. "Kidding!" I laughed.

"It's time!" Alice sweetly called from the porch. "Bella thank you for loading the luggage, I am so happy we get to do this!" She sang cheerily. "Jasper, I promise to call you everyday, and oh! One last thing I have to tell you! I love you Jazz." She told him. Before anyone could tell what had happened, Alice had molded her tiny fame to Jasper's and was tightly hugging him goodbye. With an awkward throat clearing from Carlisle, Alice sang goodbye to everyone. I told Edward goodbye and jumped into the car.

Alice was in the car beside me a moment later. "Are you sure about this Bella? We can always stay home." Even though she said this in earnest I could still see the sacrifice in her eyes. "Oh Alice! This is going to be awesome!" I replied hoping to get her motivated. "Yay! I knew you where going to be like me one day! I love you Bella! Lets GO!" She sang merrily.

"It's show time." I muttered as I watched the familiar faded white house become smaller and smaller on the horizon.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/4/09

Rated T

BPOV

Alice has decided that she is going to educate my taste in music on the way to Portland. The trip is going to take a while (Even though we happen to be driving 40 mph over the speed limit!) Our plan is to drive through the night so that we can be in Portland by mid-afternoon tomorrow. With the radio blaring and Alice singing along, we turned onto the highway and headed out of Forks.

Somewhere during the chorus of a really bad rap song, I feel asleep. I must have been asleep for a really long time because when I woke up it was morning. I looked out the window to see.....rain. It always rains!! I groaned and Alice looked over at me. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She sang.

"What time is it?" I croaked. "Ten thirty in the morning. You must have been very tired. You slept all through the rest of the evening and through the whole night without moving once!" "Hmmmm. I was tired. I have a long four days ahead of me." "Well, you were the one to insist on going. Besides, your wedding is in a few weeks, and this gives us time to gather all the essential clothes for the honeymoon! Oh, we also have to buy you some...lingerie." She giggled.

"Alice! I hardly think that is appropriate to be thinking of right now! This trip is _strictly_ about YOU!" I spat at her. "Besides, I...... I.... I already know that you've bought the lingerie because I overheard Emmett and Rosalie laughing about it!" I confessed to her. Her face just stayed smooth and calm. "That is true. I have already gotten _some_, but you can never go wrong with buying _**more!**_" She chirped. "Whatever makes you happy." I sulked.

"Thank you Bella! You know what? I really like you better some times when your asleep. You don't seem to argue as much when your unconscious." She laughed. I decided then that it was time to go back to sleep. So with that I drifted back into dreamland.

APOV

As soon as light snores were coming from Bella again, I reached for my purse and grabbed my phone. I hit number one on my speed dial and listened for the ringing sound. As always he answered on the first ring.

"Alice?" His deep voice questioned. "Hey Jazz. I'm Just calling to check in on everyone." I said as sweetly as possible. "Umm,well we are all....good. Esme has Emmett, Edward and I working on some stuff out back." He informed me. "Oh! What kind of stuff are you guys working on?" I asked.

".... you know.....Manly stuff.... We're gardening." He confessed. "Hahaha!" I laughed. "After that, will it be tea time?" I giggled. "Oh, Alice. We're just trying to help Esme out. Are you to the hotel yet?" He asked. "No, we should be there in about an hour. Bella is asleep, and I hate driving through the night so I'm really cranky!" I complained. I could here Jasper laughing through the phone. "Alice, have I ever mentioned how much I truly do love you? Because if not, I want you to know that I love you more then you will ever know." He told me. "I love you to Jasper. I have to go now. Bella will be waking up in 5-4-3-2-1."

And with that Bella's eyes fluttered open and stared up at me. "I love you Jasper. I'll call you later tonight." I then ended the call and tossed my phone into the back seat and looked at Bella. "That was Jasper. He said that he and the boys were...... gardening!" I laughed "Wow. That explains soooo much!" And with that, we continued our journey.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

*********************************************************

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/4/09

Rated T

JPOV

I did feel bad lying to Alice and when she really believed me, it made me feel even worse! But, come on, gardening!?! I don't know why the hell that even came up in the conversation! And she believed me!! WOW! That was a close one. When Alice called I was really in the back yard with Emmett setting up the massive tent for the party. I didn't completely lie though to Alice. Edward really was gardening!

Ha, Edward! Esme had him planting tulips, one of Alice's favorite flowers, all around the base of the tent. Ha! Little Edward the gardener! Man, he looks so stupid over there planting flowers! Oh, Crap! I forgot he could read my mind! Oops!

"Jasper!! Get over here NOW!!" Wow, he was really fuming! "Yea Edward?" I said.

"Let me just remind you that I'm on MY hands and knees for YOUR wife! So if you find it funny to insult me, then you can get on your own damn knees and plant those flowers!! Do you understand that?" He ranted. "Sorry bro! You don't have to yell! God, I can hear you just fine! Sorry, it was just funny to see." I explained. "Whatever." He replied and stalked away.

"Spaz." I muttered under my breath, and before I could tell what had happened, Edward's gardening shovel hit me in the head with a loud '_**CRACK'**_. "Hey, that's supposed to be my job." Emmett complained to Edward. "ENOUGH BOYS!" Esme yelled blowing her whistle. I would have to have a stern talk with Alice about buying Esme those sorts of things.

Esme's POV

All was going just fine until Edward decided to use the side of Jasper's head for target practice! I swear, if Jasper wants to make this party special for Alice, then he is going to have to pull his act together. I went ahead and had Rosalie straiten out Emmett. I suppose I will have to work on Edward myself. I really do hope we can pull this off for Alice's sake.

BPOV

We reached the hotel at about twelve o'clock that afternoon. I took seven bellhops to get all the luggage out of the porshe! Once Alice and I got to our room, I told her I needed some human time. She laughed and told me she was going to go down to the lobby and ask about the best places for shopping in the city. Good, I would have some time alone. I needed to call the boys and check in with them.

As soon as I heard the door close to our room, I jumped in the shower. I took a short shower because I wanted to make sure I would have enough time for my phone call before Alice came back. When I was all dried off, I dressed in a pair of comfy sweats and a loose t-shirt. I was surprised when I saw a note on the entrance hall table.

_Bella,_

_I went down to the lobby, and they gave me a map of the_

_area. It looks very promising. I came back up to the room, but you were in the shower._

_I came up to tell you that I saw this cute little boutique just down the street, so I decided that I would go see what it had to offer! I also decided to let you rest, thats why I didn't invite you to come._

_When I get back, I'm taking you out to dinner! So be ready at 3:30pm! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I glanced at the clock and it was 1:30pm. Well I had lots of time. So I went over to the big leather couch and plopped down on it. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Esme's number.

"Hello?" Answered a silvery voice. "Esme, it's Bella. I was just checking in on how things were going." I said. "Oh, things are going very well actually. We have the tent set up and flowers are now planted all over the back yard courtesy of Edwards hard gardening skills." Esme said. I tried to hold back laughter. "Thats good. Alice and I made it to the hotel, and she's around the block doing some shopping. As far as I know, she hasn't had any visions of what's going on. Yet." I said. "Let's just hope it stays that way." Esme told me. "Yes, well is Edward there, I wanted to speak with him please." I asked. "I'll go fetch him dear, hold on just a moment........" "Bella?" Edwards voice asked. "Yea, it's me. How are you and the boys doing?" "Fine, except for the fact that I want to kill Jasper and bury Emmett alive. But other then that we'll all peachy here!" He said this laying the sarcasm on thick. "Oh! It's really going that well?" I teased, laughing at him. "We just finished phase one of setting up outside." He informed me. "Well thanks for the update, I have to go. I love you Edward. "I love you too darling." and with that the line went dead.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Alice and Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/5/09

Rated T

APOV

I rushed down the block to the boutique that was marked on the map that the hotel concierge had given me. The name of it was _Kupp-Cake. _What a cute name! I opened the faded yellow door and entered the shop. I was hoping to find two cute outfits while out this afternoon. One for me and one for Bella. If all went well I was hoping we could wear the outfits to dinner tonight! I walked past the rows of the neatly folded clothes letting my mind just drift for a moment. Then, out of the blue I had a vision.....

"_Bella, why won't you tell me what's going on?"_

"_It's not important Alice! Don't worry!"_

"_Bella, tell me what's going on or......I'll take you back home!! So help me, I will!"_

"_Alice! Quit being impossible, I told you it's not important!!!"_

"_Fine Bella, if you won't tell me what the hell is going on, then I'll just call Jasper!"_

"_Fine. See if he tells you"_

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry Bella darling. When I want something I get it. And Jasper gives my anything my heart desires."_

"_You are such a Frightening Little Monster!"_

"_**Jasper it's Alice I need to ask you someth-..................................................."**_

The vision became blurrier and blurrier until it had faded from my sight all together.

I wondered what all that was about anyway. I would just have to ask Bella if there was anything going on at dinner. Right now I had a mission! I had to shop!!

BPOV

I decided to go back in the bathroom and blow-dry my wet hair. After my hair was dry, I decided I would put on some makeup. Something I never did. Alice had of course packed plenty of makeup to choose from in my bag. I pulled out some blush,mascara, and a pale purple eye-shadow. I dragged myself to the bathroom counter and started to apply the makeup. Once that was done, I then decided to go and read a book. I was highly enjoying the time to myself, but then I looked at the clock to see that it was 3:15pm. I only had fifteen more minutes until Alice was back. I rushed into the bedroom and pulled my dark blue blouse out of the suitcase. After I smoothed my hair out, I went back into the living room to wait.

Ten minutes later, exactly on time, there was a faint knocking sound at the door. "Come in." I said. The door swung open and there was Alice with six, stuffed shopping bags! "Alice! Did you buy all the clothes in the store?" I asked exaggerating a bit.

"Oh, hush, Bella! I just picked up some things for you and I. And for Esme and Rose too. That little store was so darn CUTE!" She sang while plopping the bags down on the couch beside me. "Alice, we still have three whole days left of shopping! How are we going to fit all this stuff in the porshe?"

"When there's a will there's a way!" She informed me. "By the way, your shoes clash with your top. But not to worry! I bought you the cutest outfit to wear to dinner, and I promise the shoes _**I **__p_icked out won't clash!" She told me happily. "Whatever makes you happy Alice." I growled while repeating myself from early this morning. "Don't be so grouchy!" She ordered me. "Just look how adorable this is!" While she said this she pulled out a dark green sun-dress. I looked at it and I really actually thought it was pretty. By the looks of it, the dress was just long enough so that it would hit me at my knees. The only thing I disliked about it was that it was strapless! Was she crazy! "Thank you Alice, but I can't wear that. Sorry." I simply told her. Immediately her face flooded with shock and hurt. "Bella." She whimpered. "I spent a verrrrry long time looking for this dress. You can't possibly tell me you won't wear it, after I spent the time to pick it out for you myself." She cried. And with that she raced into the bathroom heaving with grief.

"ALICE!" I pounded on the bathroom door. "Alice, I'm sorry! If it makes you happy I'll wear it! For God's sake, it's just a dress! Calm down. Are you okay? Alice! I'm sorry,open up! Please Al-"

Before I could finish the door opened, and standing in the doorway was a heartbroken Alice. Man, she wasn't pretending about being upset. Wow, I must have really hurt her feelings. Guilt flooded over me at once seeing her puckered face. "Alice, I'm sorry. I think the dress is gorgeous, I just got a little worked up when I saw that it was strapless. I just don't think I can really pull it off!"

"You...Have.....No...Faith....in....Meee!" She managed to choke out between sobs.

"Alice! Calm down! I'll wear it! See? Look! I'm putting it on!" I showed her as I raced to get the dress to throw on. She still was crying! What did I do wrong? I was wearing the dress! "Alice!!! What the HELL are you still crying for!!!"

She just simply looked up at me with a heartbreaking expression and simply told me. " I'm crying because your shoes still clash."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/6/09

Rated T

BPOV

We arrived at a small Italian bistro about an hour and a half later. That is after Alice was done playing dress up with me! She forced my to wear this stupid dress and worst of all she made me wear STILLETOS! What the hell did I do to deserve this? Jasper was so going to pay. But, I had to admit that even Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me if he were here. I was.....attractive, dare I say hot. Alice had made reservations for us, so we didn't have to wait long to be seated.

APOV

After we were seated by our waiter, I jumped to the problem I had had ever since this afternoon. Very silently I placed my purse beside of me in the booth and laid my cheek against the cool tabletop. I started to breath fast and heavy to get Bella's attention. Stupid human was to busy looking at the menu to see my though. Two could play that game. I just started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my God! Alice are you okay?" She asked setting aside her menu. Then more silently she asked, "Are you having a vision?"

"No Bella. It's not that." I told her without expression. "I'm just....just....." I let the thought trail off to keep her attention. "I'm not having a vision now. I had one earlier.....and what I saw in it is troubling me." Just then the waiter came back for Bella's order. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli please." She told the man. "And for you, miss?" He asked me. "Oh, I'm not hungry thank you." I told him as sweetly as possible. "Oh, come on now. A girl your size should eat more often. Your all skin and bones." He joked with me. "No thank you." I said getting frustrated. "We have a new pasta. It's really good!" He pressed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT HUNGRY!!" I exploded. "Umm...a...sorry... miss." He stammered, and backed away a good ten feet before throwing a apologetic look at Bella and I. "Alice, you scared him half to death!" She yelled at me. I just laid my head back down on the table and began breathing unevenly for dramatic effect. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I'm just worried about this vision." I told her in a sad voice. "Why don't you tell me about it." She suggested.

I decided to just get to the point. "Bella, I had a vision that you and I were in a fight. I wanted to know something, and you were refusing to tell me. It was some secret. In my vision you wouldn't tell me, so I called Jasper because you said he knew about the secret to. When I started the conversation with Jasper, my vision ended." I explained to her. "So." I said continuing. "I do know that my visions aren't always true, but I have a hunch that this one is going to be. So, I wanted to ask you now what you were refusing to tell me in my vision."

BPOV

Oh God! She knew something was up! Oh no! Luckily, Jasper had prepared me for this. The key was to play dumb. "Umm, Alice, I'm not sure yet what the secret is myself. But I promise to tell you as soon as I find out." I lied to her, but it looked like she could see through.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/8/09

Rated T

APOV

Bella was lying, I could tell. How gullible does she think I am? I've got my eyes on her.

BPOV

The rest of dinner, I just kept praying that the subject of her vision wouldn't come up again. To my relief, it didn't, but I knew that it probably would sooner or later. I scarfed down the mushroom ravioli in a mater of seconds. It was very good! It was kinda funny, Alice couldn't eat, but yet she always picked the best restaurants! After we payed the bill, we headed off to the hotel. "Do you miss him?" I asked Alice, referring to Jasper. "Always." She simply replied. "It was so unlike him to insist that you and I take this trip. Usually he keeps me locked up inside. I feel uneasy. Like he's keeping something from me." She admitted quietly. "Maybe he's just worried that you don't get out enough." I offered. I felt guilty because I knew that Jasper didn't mean anything by his actions. He was just trying to be a thoughtful husband.

We got back to the hotel within fifteen minutes. I headed off to bed, while Alice stayed behind in the living room. She was going to call Jasper. I brushed my teeth and changed back into the sweat pants from earlier. I turned my light out earlier then usual that night, knowing that I had a _**very **_long dayahead of me.

APOV

As soon as the door to Bella's room closed, I changed into my silk nightdress and sat on my bed to call Jasper. I picked up my phone and dialed Jasper's cell. "Hello?" Answered a quiet deep voice. "Jasper, it's Alice." I told him. "Alice! Oh, um how are you?" He asked. "I'm alright, Bella and I just got back in from dinner. She went to bed early, so I decided to call and check on you guys." I told him.

"Well sweetheart, we are all fine. Esme sends her love to you and Bella. And I send my love to you." He told me. "I love you." I whispered into the phone. "I love you too, Alice. Aren't you having fun?" He asked sounding concerned. "Of course I am!" I assured him "It's just.... I had a....vision." The line was silent for a long time. "Alice." He began. "Alice, it's not uncommon for you to have a vision. Why are you so upset?" He asked. "I saw Bella and I in a fight. In the vision, I asked her what she was keeping from me, and she refused to say. She said something about you knowing what was going on too, so I tried to call you. The vision ended before I could ask you what was going on." Once again the line was silent for a long time. "Alice, If you called to ask me if something is going on, well, nothing is. Maybe your overreacting." He told me. Over reacting?!? " Jasper, I'm not overreacting. I'm just trying to figure this all out." I sourly told him. "Alice, baby, I would tell you if something was going on. But as of right now, theres nothing to tell you." He strongly told me. Maybe I was wrong. I let the subject drop, I hated to fight with Jasper. "Ok." I replied. "What have you and the boys been doing?" I asked.

"Well, Esme has had us cleaning and doing chores around the house. Carlisle and I went hunting earlier, but other then that it's just been very boring." He explained. "Oh, well, that sounds......boring." I laughed. "Look Jasper, I'm sorry we got into that fight. I love you, and if you tell me nothing is going on, then I believe you. I have to go. I love you with all my heart." I quietly told him. "I love you too. You are my strength and hope." He whispered.

Then the line went dead.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/9/09

Rated T

APOV

After my phone call with Jasper ended, I drifted into the kitchen. I hopped up on the counter to sit. I kept the lights off, afraid that I would wake Bella. I knew that she had lied to me at dinner, but what was I supposed to do? If I confronted her about it again, would she be upset with me? I tried my hardest to not think about it. I softly walked into my bedroom. Looking around for my phone again. I dialed the familiar number and waited for her to pick up. "Rosalie?"

BPOV

I slept for about two hours that night before waking up to find that Alice was on the phone. I walked into the hallway connecting our rooms, and could hear her soft babble speaking into the phone.

"Rose, I know you know what he's keeping from me. For God's sake, just tell me!" She said, her voice frustrated. I was actually surprised that she hadn't heard the sound of my approach. "Rose." She breathed into the phone. "Ya, I know. It's just...I feel uneasy." She said to Rosalie, answering a question I hadn't heard. "Okay, I'll try to forget about it. I love you too." She said. "By Rose." Then she hung up the phone.

"Bella." She said almost inaudibly. "Bella, I know that your outside my door." She told me. "Did you want something?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Can I talk to you please Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, come in." she said.

"Alice, I just wanted to assure you that nothing is going on!" I told her.

"Bella, thank you for coming to tell me this. I believe you. Now go back to bed. You have a long day ahead of you." she said almost giggling the last part.

"Alright, good night Alice." I said

"Good night, Bella."

I closed the door to her room and headed for mine. Once inside, I pulled to covers over me and tried to get warm Eventually sleep drifted and overtook me.

END OF SEVEN

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/9/09

Rated T

BPOV

I was awaken my by a small, cold hand shaking me shoulder. "Time to get up, Bella dear." Alice sang cheerily. It looked like her bad mood had finally passed.

"Bella!" She screamed, now from in her room. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered as I made my way to the bathroom. On my way I caught a glance at the clock. No wonder I was still tired, it was 4:30 in the morning! "Alice! Why are we up so early?" I complained. "Because I have made us a plan, and in order to get to all the stores we need to, we have to get up very early." She explained.

"Ugh!" I said. "Bella, don't even start! You were the one that insisted on going on this trip!" She snapped at me.

An hour later, we were on our way into the city. I was dressed in just a very simple outfit, knowing that I would be spending a great deal of my day in dressing rooms anyway. "Alice, I'm hungry." I told her.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot you had human needs..........but you won't in a few weeks." She said, muttering the last part. She pulled through the drive through of a bakery, where I got two scones and a bottle of juice for the trip. It would only take us about twenty five minutes to get to the city of Portland, so I crammed the scones and juice quickly. "Hungry much?!" Alice teased me, after seeing me eat my whole breakfast in less then two minutes. "Ya, I was. Thanks." I replied. "We're going to have so much fun today!" She chirped. "Heaps of fun!" I added with false enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the parking lots of one of the twenty malls Portland had to offer.

"Alice, I was wondering if you would just let me get the hard part over now." I said, while walking through the entrance. "You want to shop for the lingerie first Bella?" She asked me puzzled. "Yes, that is if it doesn't interfere with your perfect schedule that is." I said mocking her. She just stuck out her tongue. "Sure Bella. We'll get the torture over first then." As she said this, she skipped off in the direction of _**Victoria's Secret**__**.**_I followed unwillingly. What have I gotten myself into?!

APOV

I walked right into the store, feeling unashamed. I loved to shop for this kind of stuff! I walked over to a large basket, filled with lacy panties. I held up a pair for Bella to see. "What about these?" I asked her, bracing myself for her remark. The expression that crossed her face was priceless! She simply shielded her eyes and raced to the other side of the store. I followed at my own speed, picking up some items while going to look for her. Then my phone rang. I looked at the number and laughed. It was Bella.

"Hi Bella." I said.

"_**Alice can I just wait by the dressing rooms for you to finish?" **_She pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes with stuff for you to try on, and don't try any funny business, I have my eyes on you!" I snapped at her.

"_**Fine. I'll be waiting." **_She muttered.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/10/09

Rated T

BPOV

I walked slowly over to the dressing room area to wait for Alice. I was very afraid to see what she would bring back with her, but I had been the one to want to get the hard part over with first. Ten minutes later, I was calculating my chances at making a run for it when, out of no where, Alice appeared with only a small pile of things in her arms. "Ready?" she asked me. "No." I replied. She just laughed and shoved me into one of the dressing rooms. "Okay, I have some rules." She chirped. "First, you must try on everything I give you. Second, you must show me what you look like before you change back. And third, you can not argue or complain." She demanded.

"Fine." I growled.

"Well here then, try this on!" She said while slipping something under the door. I picked the lacy garment up to look at. "Dear God, Alice! You do know that this will _**never**_ fit right?" I asked her.

"Bella, dear, I've shopped for you plenty enough times to know what size you wear. Trust me." She said.

In my hands I was holding a red, shear lace bra with matching underwear! I quickly slipped it on.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I opened to door and let her appraise me.

"Edward will love it!" She sang.

"Next try this on." She told me, handing over a royal blue mini dress.

I went back into the changing area, and slipped it on. Before returning to Alice, I looked over myself. The dress was so pretty and it fit perfectly. I already knew that Edward would love it.

I walked out to show Alice.

"Wonderful!" She said happily.

"Next please." I simply said. What she placed in to my hands will never be described. _**EVER! **_All I will say is that she did make me buy it though. Sometimes I really hate her.

After two grueling hours of shopping for lingerie with Alice, we moved to another store to look for shoes. 100 pairs of shoes later, I was hungry and very tired. "Alice, I need to eat!" I said to her as she was pulling me into another store. "Oh! Sorry, I kinda forgot." She said, defending herself.

We walked over to the mall cafeteria so I could grab a bite. I picked out two slices of pizza, and an energy drink. (I would need all the help I could get!) Alice sat with me while I ate. It was 5:30pm by now, and we were planning to go to one more store before heading back to the hotel. When I was finished we walked to our next store. It was one of the few tinier stores in the mall. All it sold was....makeup! Ugh!

Alice dragged me into the store. She placed me in a high toped stool. Right after that, an employ walked over to speak to us. "Are you the one who called about the makeover ma'am?" She asked, speaking to Alice.

"Yes." Alice replied. "Alright then, I'm ready to start." The worker said.

What! I was going to get a makeover!?!?!?

"Bella, this is to show you how to properly apply your makeup." Alice informed me.

The lady worked very quickly, because within a matter of minutes she was finished. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I couldn't argue with Alice any longer. I was....very pretty.

Alice payed and thanked the lady, and we were soon heading off to our car. Once back at the hotel, Alice had the attendants carry all of our bags to our room. The whole living room was now filled with items we had bought. I showered and went to Alice's room to unwind before bed.

"Alice?" I asked before opening the door. "Come on in, Bella." She told me. I walked into her dimly lighted room and sat down on the plushy bed. "I'm so happy about all the things we got today!" She said happily. "Me too." I said, yawning. "Bella. You should really get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." She stated. "Okay, I am totally wiped out from today." I said. I left her room with a final goodnight and returned to my own. I snuggled into bed and quickly feel asleep. I awoke at three in the morning in panic! I had forgotten to call and update the boys! I stumbled my way out of bed into the hallway. I then remembered that I would have to deal with Alice. I quickly formed a plan in my mind. I was going to tell her that I needed an extra pillow and that I was going to go down to the lobby to ask for one. When I was in the lobby, I would call the boys. I tripped and fell on the ground outside of Alice's room. I got up again and walked through the door. I was surprised to see that she was gone! I looked all through our suit looking for her. I then noticed a small note on the entrance hall table.

_Bella, If you find this, I'm out hunting. I needed some "me" time. _

_I'll be back at about 9:00am this morning. If you need anything,_

_call me._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Yes! I was free!.....for six hours anyway. I walked over to the phone and dialed Edwards number.

"Hello?" Answered a wary voice. "Hey Edward!" I replied with great enthusiasm. "Bella? Is that you?" He asked. "Ya, sorry I forgot to call last night." I told him "Bella, you should be in bed. Couldn't this call have waited until the morning?" He asked sounding a little peeved, which was very uncommon for him. He was always so polite. "Um, a..sorry, but this is the only time I've had to myself without Alice." I explained. "Where's Alice?" Edward asked. "Hunting, but she'll be back at nine." I told him. Whats going on at the house?" I asked. "Today Emmett and I ordered to ice sculpture and got the flowers. Esme and Carlisle have been busy working on the inside of the house. They cleaned and set up decorations, and Jasper has been putting together the guest list." He rambled on. "Oh! Who's on the guest list?" I asked curiously. "Only Tanya's family." He replied. "Oh, well, are you having some good old fashioned bonding time with your brothers?" "No." He simply said. "Aw, why not?' I asked, teasing him. "Bella. Don't push me. I already want to snap Emmett's neck!" He ranted. "Sorry Edward." I replied. "Bella, look, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me when your not around." He confessed.

"The feeling is mutual." I laughed. "I love you Isabella." He said softly." "I love you too Edward. Your what I live for." I told him. "I'll call you soon Edward." I promised. "Until then." He said. And we ended our conversation with the click of a button.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/12/09

Rated T

BPOV

It was eight o'clock at night and I was just getting home from a _**very**_ long day of shopping!

Alice was down at the hotel restaurant picking up a _doggy bag _ meal for me. For the past ten hours I had been dragged all around town looking in stores. I hated my life! The only good thing was that Alice had decided to spend our last day together, tomorrow, packing and hanging out at the hotel. I was so happy! I guess that two days of pure torture was all she was going to put me through. I had gotten all kinds of things today, Alice said that you could never have to many clothes. I actually thought that some of the stuff we bought was cute. I only picked out one outfit myself today, and I was going to wear it to the party. I missed Edward.

APOV

I took the elevator back upstairs back to our room. I flashed a dazzling smile at a man in the elevator, and I swear he almost had a heart attack from the way his heart rate picked up! Ha! I guess that Edwards not the only one that can dazzle people. I walked into the room and handed Bella her food. She thanked me and gave me a smile. I knew that she was really trying hard to have a good time, so I had decided to give her a break and stop the shopping for tomorrow. I thought that we could do lunch and go get our nails done. Simple girl time. She was all for that plan. No surprise there. I really missed Jasper so while Bella was eating, I texted him.

Alice_**: Hey Jazz**_

Jasper_**: Hey Darling**_

Alice_**: I miss you so much!I wish I was with you right now! :(**_

Jasper_**:I miss you too Alice, but I'll see you soon! Are you having fun with Bella?**_

Alice_**: Ya, we're not going to shop tomorrow though. We're just going to hang out. I'm going to drive through the night tomorrow, so that we can be home in the mid-afternoon the next day.**_

Jasper_**:Ok I have to go. Esme and the boys want to hunt. I love you Alice!**_

Alice_**: Love you too! Call me later.**_

I walked back into the room where Bella was and told her that she would probably want to get a good nights rest. She agreed and went off to take a shower. I drifted into my room and stood with my body hanging over the bed. I was in misery. Not even Jasper remembered. No one did.

My birthday had been forgotten.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/12/09

Rated T

BPOV

I got up early that morning and made myself some coffee. I was surprised to see Alice sitting at the table with her head bent over to wooden surface. If it were possible for her, I would have assumed she was crying. "Alice?" I asked. She looked up and before she could compose herself I saw it. She wore the face of someone who had been crying for hours. Someone who was in pain. "Sorry Bella. I didn't hear you come in." She said quietly. "Um..thats fine." I stammered out. She always heard _everything, _but because I was bad with people who had emotional breakdowns, I ignored the fact that something was wrong. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked cheerily. She just stared at me before answering quietly, "We're going to lunch and then getting our nails done. After we're done at the nail salon, we're going strait home from there. So have your stuff packed and ready to go in an hour. I had our shopping bags shipped to the house by_** UPS**_. They should be there when we get back to the house." she replied sullenly. "Ok." I simply said. "I'm going to go get ready then." I said. As I left, I wondered what was going on with her. I didn't think it had anything to do with me.

When I was back in the living room fully dressed, Alice's mood seemed gone. She danced over and took my luggage from me. She twirled to the door and was out of site in a moment. In one minute she was back in our room. "Your things are loaded in the car." She sang. "Come on!" she said pulling me to the door. We walked out of our room, down the stairs and into the lobby where we checked out. Alice jogged out to her porshe and climbed in. I followed behind her. Soon we were racing down the street.

We pulled in the parking lot of a very fancy seafood restaurant. I loved seafood! Alice had picked the perfect place to dine. We walked in and I wasn't surprised that Alice had already made reservations. "A table for two for Ms. Cullen and her guest." The waitress announced when seating us. "This place is nice." I pointed out. "Only the best for you." Alice replied. I ordered clam chowder, and thank God the waiter here didn't persist Alice order something too. I would have been scared to see what she would do. Alice seemed to be upset about something all through the meal. I decided to ask her about it. "Alice, is something wrong?" I asked her. She just gave me an annoyed look and sighed. "No Bella. Just hurry please. I want to get back home." She sharply told me. After I finished, Alice payed the bill and we trudged to her car. I had started to rain. Ugh! Once inside the car, I had planned to ask Alice again what was wrong, but I never got the chance. She kept the stereo on the whole trip. To loud for me to talk over. I soon gave up and tried to go to sleep. As always, sleep eventually took over, and I went uncontentious.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/15/09

Rated T

JPOV

I had just received a phone call from Alice and Bella. They would be here by mid-afternoon tomorrow! Tanya's Family were going to arrive in the morning and the ice sculpture and flowers were coming in the morning also. In the beginning I had planned to just go hunting with Alice, but I now wanted to do something more...special. I didn't have a clue as to what to do. I was going to ask Edward, but at the moment, he seemed pretty ticked. I actually wanted to keep all my limbs today, so I went to Carlisle.

I knocked on his office door and waited. I heard a giggle. Esme was with him. Eww. The door swung open and Carlisle answered with a surprised look. "Yes Jasper?" He said. "Carlisle, can we talk please?" I asked. "Of course Jasper, can you give me a minute?" He asked sheepishly. "Umm.. sure, I'll wait downstairs." I said, uncomfortable with the lust and love I felt surging through Carlisle and Esme.

I sprinted down the steps and sat down on the plushy couch. I started to breath very deep, trying to get my mind off the feelings I was able to detect from upstairs. God, I missed Alice. She was the best way to distract me. Her voice, her laugh, her face.... I drifted off thinking of her and her perfect being. I was pulled back to reality when I heard Carlisle approach me. "Sorry about that Jasper." He muttered. "Esme and I thought you and the other boys went hunting." He said, clearly embarrassed. " It's fine." I said, quickly dismissing it. "Well then, what did you need." He asked. "Well..um..I was going to ask Edward this but....." I trailed off embarrassed. "Jasper, you can ask me anything, son. You know that."Carlisle assured me. "I don't know what to do with Alice on her birthday night!" I confessed to him. "I tried to ask Emmett, but he just was perverted. I want to give her something more then just.... well you know." I went on telling him. "Ah, I see." Carlisle replied. "Well Jasper, I don't know what to tell you. I don't really have a clue as to what Alice likes, but you might want to give her something more then physical love." He told me. "After all, it is her birthday!" He laughed. Then all of a sudden, he flashed out of the room. He came back with a wide smile on his face. "Come Jasper. I know the perfect idea!" He claimed, and we raced into the woods.

CPOV (Carlisle)

I raced through the canopy of trees with Jasper on my heels. I was leading him to a very special place of mine. It was were I took Esme on our last anniversary. Within five minutes, Jasper and I were at a beautiful overlook. From this particular spot, you could see a massive valley. It was just sunset over the area and a light, misty rain had begone to fall. The light reflected through the water and created a shimmering affect all through the air. This spot was so peaceful. So romantic. It would be the perfect place for Alice and Jasper.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/17/09

Rated T

APOV

Bella was still sound asleep when I rounded the bend, heading into the state of Washington. She had slept on and off four the past eight hours. Whenever she was up, she would continue to ask me what was wrong. I tended to avoid her questions though. I couldn't believe that everyone had forgotten my birthday! Well almost everybody. Jasper had remembered. He had told me that we were going to go hunting for my birthday, so I did have _something_ to look forward to. I turned on my favorite CD to a soft jazz track. I swiftly wove my way through the rows of cars. Just a few more hours and I would by home. Back to my Jasper.

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the morning, my eyes still heavy with sleep. I turned my stiff body over in the seat trying to face Alice. She was faced forward, staring out toward the foggy road. It didn't look as if her mood had passed. "Good morning." I croaked out, my throat was sore. "Morning." she answered back, her voice in monotone. "Are we almost home?" I asked her. "About an hour and a half away. Are you hungry?" She asked me. "Starving!" I quickly said, and right on cue my stomach growled. She just giggled and pulled through the drive-through of a fast food place. After my meal, I tried to make conversation with Alice. "Are you anxious to get home? Your driving awfully fast!" I noted.

She sighed and answered. "I'm ready to get back to Jasper." She said quietly to me. "Ya, I know what you mean. It's hard for me to be away from Edward too. I miss him every second I'm gone." I stated. It seemed like I was able to break the ice between Alice and I, and the rest of the trip past in a blur. Before I knew it, we were rounding the turn into the Cullen's driveway! The whole outside of the house had been untouched by decorations, but I knew I wouldn't be able to say the same thing about the inside. All the others were waiting for us on the porch. It was time.

APOV

I was not surprised that the others were waiting for us to return. I parked the car in the garage and walked at human pace back to the porch with Bella. The second I got within fifteen feet of the house, I was hit with the scent of a million flowers! I wondered why the whole house seemed to be oozing the scent of roses and tulips. I quickly decided that Esme must have planted some more flowers outback. I walked immediately into Jasper's arms and kissed him with so much love, I thought I was going to burst! "I Love You." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too." He said. Rosalie then stopped the moment and interceded. "Hey Alice!" she exclaimed, hugging me tight. "Did you get any good things shopping?" She jabbed. "Umm, ya, I guess?" I said to her. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess we'll talk later." She sneered. Bella had run to Edward's side, and was having a moment with him. Jasper pulled me to his side. "Welcome home girls, the luggage arrived here an hour ago and it's up in your room Alice." Esme informed us. "Let us go inside and visit, shall we?" Carlisle suggested. "I think that's a very good idea." Jasper replied, sweeping me into his arms.

Jasper swung open the door, and what I saw made me gasp with emotion.

I looked into Jasper's eyes and whispered, "Thank you." He just replied by kissing my with all his strength. The room was covered in decorations reading, _**Happy Birthday Alice!**_ If the tears were possible, they would have spilled down my face when I saw the house decorated just for me. The room had flowers everywhere and ribbons hung from the ceiling creating a frilly canopy. Then a new wave of happy emotions hit me when I saw Tanya's family over in the corner. "Tanya!" I squealed with delight! "I can't believe you came!" I chirped! "We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Tanya replied in her silky voice. "Alice!" Irina sang. "Alice! How are you?" she asked, dancing over to meet me. "Thank you all for coming." I politely said to the Denali coven. After mingling with Tanya and her sisters, I twirled over to Jasper and Edward. "Did you do this all for me?" I asked them both sweetly. "Of course!" Jasper replied immediately. "It was mostly Jasper." Edward admitted. "He wanted to make this the best day ever!" He told me. Jasper just smiled down at me. He kept kissing the top of my head softly. "Thats why we sent you on the shopping trip with Bella. We needed you out of the house so we could decorate it." Jasper quietly told me. I looked into his eyes with wonder. Only a few hours earlier I had thought that no one had remembered my special day, but now I finally realized that I had been wrong. After a few hours of partying, I decided to go see my guests to the door. I thanked Tanya and her sisters for coming and for my wonderful gifts. After they were gone, I started to pick up the wrapping paper from my gifts. I had gotten everything I could have wanted. Esme gave my a scrapbook of the past year with the family. It was so thoughtful. The pictures had made me laugh so hard, like the one of Emmett dressed up as a _**Ken Barbie Doll **_and Rosalie as _**Barbie**_. There was another picture of Jasper and I where Jasper was pushing me on the tire swing outback. I had loved Esme's gift. Carlisle gave me a ladies **Rolex **watch, crusted with diamonds and topaz. Figures. Edward and Bella gave me a diamond bracelet, that had once been Edward's mothers. Rosalie gave me a pair of _**Jimmy Cho's**_! I had looked everywhere for that pair! Emmett then gave me a new baseball cap, that read, _**ALICE CULLEN, A.K.A. Frightening Little Monster. **_I had loved it! As I was bending over picking up trash, Esme's voice suddenly ordered me to stop. "Alice! Stop that!" I looked up at her puzzled. "It's your birthday honey, let us take care of that." She told me. I gladly accepted. Jasper had wondered upstairs and I was eager to get back to him. I floated up the stairs to look for him. I passed down the long halls looking. I finally came to our room, I opened the door just a sliver and peered in. "Jasper?' I whispered. "Are you in here?" He was at my side in and instant. "Sorry, I was.. doing something." He smiled slyly at me. I was about to ask him what he had been doing, when all of a sudden, his gaze bore a hole through my face. "Alice." He said huskily. " Lets hunt!" I simply finished his thought. He just chuckled and raced me to the door.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Alice in Wonderland

Frightening Little Monster

3/18/09

Rated T

JPOV

We raced through the rain and fog to the place Carlisle had shown me earlier this morning. When we arrived at the overlook, it was just twilight on the horizon, and just like this morning, they sun twinkled through the raindrops, creating crystals against the darkening sky. "Jasper...it's amazing." Alice breathed in awe. "I thought this would be a good place for us to go." I said to her. She had her body faced out over the overlook. Her face was wet with rain and the clothes she wore were soaked. She had no shoes on, and her tiny white feet were lost in the lush green grass. Even like this, she was a goddess to me. Her slender frame was just perfect, the way her cheekbones gave way to a soft yet beautiful face. She was perfect. She was Alice. She was mine.

APOV

As I stood there in the rain, I let my mind wonder. I could feel Jasper's eyes racking over my wet body. My clothes were soaked and my hair was messed up, but I knew that Jasper didn't mind. He loved me for _everything_ that I was. Every part of me was a prize to him. I softly padded my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his chest. "Jasper, thank you for doing this for me." I said quietly. "Anything for you my love." He whispered back. With that, he lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. He stared at me for a moment, and without warning he forced his lips to mine. After the surprise and shock had faded, I kissed him back. It was so unlike Jasper to force these kinds of things onto me, but I didn't mind this time. I don't know how long we stayed up there talking and making out, but in the end, it truly was the best day ever. I was Alice, and I was in my Wonderland.


End file.
